Lily's First Date
by Lord Kristine
Summary: Claire and Owen's daughter goes on a date. Little does she know that she's being followed . . .
Click. Click. Click. Click.

The clock seemed much louder than it really was, because the family room was devoid of all other noise. Mostly.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Owen was patting the side of his leg as it bounced up and down at precisely double the tempo of the clock.

Ka-lik-tic-tic . . . Ka-lik-tic-tic . . .

The sound of Claire's knitting needles did not fit the measure Owen was setting. She was starting to throw him off.

Ka-lik . . .

She dropped a stitch. Giving an aggravated mumble, she undid the last row and reset her needles. Owen continued his anxious fidgeting.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"SIXTEEN IS TOO YOUNG TO DATE!" he blurted.

Claire lowered her knitting needles.

"Owen . . ."

"Lily is too young to be going out, period! She's naïve, innocent-"

"And she'll stay that way forever unless she gets out once in a while," Claire said sternly, "I don't want to deprive her of her right to live the way she chooses."

Owen stood up and pointed at her accusingly.

"Don't give me that shit. You're just sticking to this decision because you're afraid she'll run off again."

Claire sighed and placed her knitting needles on the floor.

"Owen, I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with this either, but we can't keep her locked away forever. Sooner or later, she's going to start pining for freedom, and when she does, nothing we say or do can stop her from finding a way out."

He crossed his arms.

"Not necessarily. We could tie her to the wall-"

"Owen. Drop it. This is happening."

They glared at each other fiercely, but changed their expressions when their daughter came stomping down the stairs.

"I'm ready! How do I look?"

They both grinned.

"Beautiful!"

"Stunning!"

Lily smiled and gave them a hug.

"Thanks for letting me do this."

"No problem," Owen said through clenched teeth.

Claire handed her a sheet of paper.

"This is a list of emergency contacts in case something goes wrong. If you change your mind at any point, we'll bail you out, okay?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ma, I know our phone number, and unless the house explodes, I don't think it's necessary to have fifteen extra numbers."

"Actually, there are twenty-six. I wrote some on the back."

Owen put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Don't feel pressured to do everything he says. You're to stay in the restaurant at all times. If he invites you to take a detour before coming home, don't accept. Boys that age only have one thing on their mind."

Lily twisted her mouth.

"I'm sure that's not true for _everyone_ . . ."

"It's like white noise," Owen affirmed.

"Ew."

Claire pushed her way between them.

"Your father's right, Lily. Don't let him change your schedule. You _do_ have everything planned out, right?"

Lily cocked her head.

"How much planning could it possibly take to eat food and talk?"

Claire didn't move. If Owen hadn't known better, he'd swear that her brain had fallen apart. Her eye twitched, and she shook her head to snap herself out of her stupor.

"Lily, dear, these things don't work unless you plan ahead. What if something goes wrong?"

"Then a plan wouldn't matter. Look, nothing will go wrong, because it's just dinner. And it's not like I'm going out with a stranger. I know Liam very well."

Owen frowned.

"Are you _sure_ we can't drive you?"

Lily grimaced.

"Don't embarrass me . . ."

The doorbell rang. Lily perked up and trotted over to the front entranceway while her parents reached out in desperation.

"Lily!"

"Wait!"

"We're not done talking!"

It was too late. She opened the door, and her date stepped into the light. Immediately, Claire was made leery of his level of sincerity, for he was wearing casual attire. What kind of a man wore jeans on a first date? And sandals? _Really_? Worst of all, there was a smudge approximately one point five centimeters in length on his jacket, and if he cared even a little about meeting Lily's standards, he ought to have fixed that before coming here.

Owen, on the other hand, was put off by his smile. What was he so happy about, anyway? Did he think this was _funny_? And what was up with that fancy jacket he was wearing? Was he trying to upstage Lily? What a conceited little twerp!

Unaware of their judgmental glares, Liam hopped over to Lily and gave her a hug. Owen leaned to the side to make sure he wasn't touching her inappropriately. When he pulled away, he gave both parents a friendly smile.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. D! Thanks for letting me go out with Lily."

Immediately, a bitter hatred with the intensity of a thousand suns was ignited within them. Claire speculated that a boy incapable of stating their full surname clearly lacked follow-through, and Owen decided that this punk was obviously trying to solidify his identity as a radical dude to conceal homicidal tendencies. Clearly, this kid was the spawn of Satan.

"My curfew's at ten, but I think I'll have Lily home an hour earlier than that. There shouldn't be any traffic, but I'll have Lily call you if anything goes wrong."

Filthy little liar! If Lily wasn't watching, Owen would disembowel him on the spot, bathing in his blood while he crushed his windpipe with his bare hands-

"Sounds good. Have fun."

Liam smiled, then turned back to Lily, who hooked her elbow through his. Before exiting the house, she gave her parents an excited smile, to which Claire winked and Owen gave a thumbs up. When they shut the door, neither of them moved for quite some time. Claire had a smile plastered across her face, and Owen had his hands in his pockets. He gave a quiet hum.

"So."

"So."

"He seems . . . nice . . ."

"Yes. Nice."

"Lily's probably going to enjoy herself."

"I imagine so."

"We should follow them."

"Absolutely."

***LFD***

Outside the restaurant, Claire and Owen were struggling to get a good view of the center table without being noticed by Lily. They took turns walking in front of the large window, keeping their faces tucked in their coats the whole time. Their mission was made difficult by the text on the glass, which obstructed their view at times. It was enough to make them wish for all thick fonts to be wiped off the face of the earth. After a particularly difficult run, Owen crouched beside Claire in her surveillance spot behind a trash can.

"This isn't working. We need to get closer," he whispered.

"How? We don't have a reservation, and even if we did, we can't risk Lily seeing us. If she finds out that we decided to spy on her during her first date, she'll never trust us again."

"You're right," Owen sighed, "We can't break her trust, no matter what. Let's go through the back door. We can find a disguise once we're inside."

They proceeded to do exactly that, and once they had slipped into waitress uniforms (Owen had to make do), they eased their way into the kitchen. Claire covered her head with the base of a mop to conceal her blazing hair, and Owen used a rag as a scarf-hat (his words). It smelled of dishwater. As a final touch, they powdered their face with paprika. When they were satisfied with their disguises, they entered the dining area. Claire positioned herself next to Lily's table with her back turned, pretending to take the order of another couple while secretly eavesdropping on her daughter's conversation.

". . . really glad you could make it. Things have been kind of crazy."

"Tell me about it. My sister is going to law school, and my Aunt is starting a rehab clinic-"

"Actually, I was talking about the . . . incident."

"Yeah, that was quite an adventure. Probably the best and worst moment of my life. In any case, I'm glad it's over."

Claire jumped in fright as the people in front of her tapped her arm. They were obviously wondering why she was standing quietly by their table.

"Uh . . . Your food will be ready shortly," she trilled.

"We haven't ordered yet."

Claire's lip twitched.

"Right. Well, I'll give you time to decide."

She darted away. Owen, it seemed, was running into some trouble as well. He marched up to her quickly, looking very uncomfortable. Claire nodded to the washrooms, and they rounded the corner.

"I can't do this," he whispered as soon as they were out of sight.

"Why not?"

"The people at table fifteen asked if I was a transvestite."

Claire glowered at him.

"This is important, Owen. Swallow your pride and focus on our baby girl."

"Can't I pretend to be a chef?"

"You won't be able to get close enough."

"What am I supposed to do? If we get any nearer to Lily's table, she'll see us."

Claire rubbed her chin.

"Not if there's no 'us' to see."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Put this under Lily's table. We'll listen to her date through yours."

Owen pouted.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"Because I'm wearing a mop on my head, and it'll look suspicious."

Owen gave her a displeased glare, but snatched the phone out of her hand. She watched as he wove between the tables, slowing down near Lily and Liam. He bent over subtly and placed Claire's phone on the ground, then kicked it under the table. She gave an excited grin as he returned.

"Yes! We did it!"

Owen pumped his fist.

"Man, we are the _best_ parents ever. Let's take a listen."

He lifted his phone and unlocked it. Claire's smile disappeared.

"Owen . . ."

"What?"

"Your phone was locked."

"So?"

"How are we supposed to listen in on the conversation if our phones aren't in call mode?"

Owen's face melted into a humble look, then a sheepish expression.

"Right . . . Well, I can still call you."

Claire tried to snatch the phone from his hand.

"NO!"

Owen jolted in surprise, pressing the call button by accident. Immediately, there was a buzzing sound beneath Lily's table. Both her and Liam gave a confused look. Desperate to stop the phone from vibrating, Owen tried to end the call. His panic apparently had an effect on his motor coordination, because the phone jumped from his hands several times like a flopping fish. Finally, he caught it and whipped it across the room. It hit the window, making a loud bang. Everyone in the restaurant turned to see what had made the noise. Claire gave him a sardonic look.

"Um . . . sometimes, I surprise myself under pressure," he muttered.

Claire peeked around the corner with narrow eyes.

"We need to get that phone."

"I'm pretty sure it's broken."

" _My_ phone."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because if someone calls me, Lily will discover our ruse."

"It's more of a shenanigan . . ."

Claire tapped her fingers on the wall.

"What do we do? We can't just walk up to them and ask for it back."

Owen twisted his mouth in thought.

"Hm . . . I think I have an idea. Wait here, and when I give the signal, grab the phone as fast as you can."

"What's the signal?"

"Just wait until Lily and Liam are distracted."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will."

He snuck across the room and entered the kitchen. Claire held her breath. Just when she was starting to wonder what was taking him so long, he burst through the double-doors in a chef's outfit.

"RAT! RAT IN THE KITCHEN!"

He pointed at a plump woman who was eating soup alone.

"IT'S BY YOUR FEET!"

She screamed and leapt backwards, knocking over her chair.

"VERMIN! VERMIN! VERMIN!"

She bounced up and down in fear as Owen swatted the ground with a broom. Seizing her chance, Claire scurried over to Lily's table. She tried to slip her foot underneath, but Lily began to turn her head. With a startled gasp, Claire hit the ground and ducked under the table in panic. She grabbed her phone and turned it off, but now that she was hidden away, she couldn't find a suitable escape route. It was too late to signal Owen, because he was being dragged out of the restaurant by two chefs. She hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble, but then again, _her_ situation was much worse. All she could do was huddle in the cramped space, inches away from her daughter's legs.

"That was . . . weird," Lily remarked.

"Totally," Liam agreed, "What was it you were about to say?"

A pause.

"I . . . I don't remember."

"Oh, come on," Liam teased, "I know you're lying. You were about to say you like me, right?"

Claire could tell that Lily was nodding.

"I do, I do. I'd say it more often, only my dad would freak."

"Really? I thought your mom was the uptight one."

Claire sent him a hateful stare through the base of the table.

"No, not really. Lately, she's been very tolerant. I think she feels guilty about me running away."

Claire's heart sunk.

"She's worried because of what happened to . . ."

Lily mouthed a name. Claire couldn't hear it clearly, but she knew who was being discussed.

"She died in her arms. And it's not the first time something like this has happened. There was someone before me . . . kind of an adopted daughter. She didn't make it."

Claire's heart was racing. This was private information. Lily was sharing too much.

"I understand," Liam said, "My mom feels guilty about things like that as well. That, and she didn't give me as much attention as my brothers and my sister."

A pause.

"Do you ever feel like your mom won't believe you if you say that you forgive her?" Liam mumbled.

"All the time," Lily affirmed, "Ever since I came home, my mom has been incredibly kind to me. I mean, she's always that way, but now there's a level of fear behind it. She's been letting me get away with a lot. I think she's worried that if she reprimands me, I'll leave her again."

Claire felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She forced herself to breathe steadily.

"Would you?" Liam asked.

"Run away? No, I don't think I could. I know my mom loves me, but I don't think she realizes that I trust her. Not yet, anyway. I want to say something to her, but I don't know if it would make a difference."

"Why not?"

Lily took a deep breath.

"I already ran away once. I just barely made it back alive. After an experience like that, do you really think my mom will risk letting things go back to normal?"

Claire looked up. She couldn't see Lily, but she wished she could. It was hard to tell what her expression was.

"Do you _want_ things to go back to normal, though? I mean, if you can get away with anything-"

"I don't need this much slack. Freedom is nice, but I don't want my mom to be afraid of losing me again."

"But she'll have to let go eventually, right?"

Beat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if this relationship goes somewhere . . ."

An awkward pause.

"I'm sorry. That was too much. Can we forget I said that?"

"No, it's okay. I hope this continues. I really like you . . ."

Claire's eyes went wide as she sensed Lily leaning forward. Liam did the same. They were going to kiss! They were going to kiss and _Claire was beneath their table_!

Before she could ponder the moral implications behind this invasion of privacy, Lily moved her foot towards where she was seated. She jumped back in panic, jostling the table accidentally. All of a sudden, Lily and Liam gave a frightened yelp. The wood above Claire's head was becoming really hot. Oh no . . .

Claire realized that she had knocked over the candle centerpiece, and by the looks of it, the whole tablecloth would soon be ablaze. Quickly, she darted out into the open. Lily was too busy trying to douse the flames with water to take notice. Keeping her face hidden, Claire rushed out of the restaurant, wincing when she heard the staff clambering out of the kitchen. She found Owen waiting for her outside, leaning against an alley wall with his broken phone. He stood up straight when he noticed her distressed mien, and promptly caught her in his arms as she fell against his chest crying.

"What's wrong? What did she say?"

Claire sniffed.

"Nothing. It's not her. I just . . . Look, we have to go, okay? She'll be coming home sooner than we planned."

Owen nodded and shrouded her with his coat as they jogged away from the restaurant. On the way home, they were passed by two firetrucks, which were headed in the opposite direction. Owen glanced back at them, but Claire simply closed her eyes and began to weep.

***LFD***

The redness around Claire's eyes had faded by the time Lily came home in Liam's Jeep. The unfamiliar car pulled up to the driveway in complete silence, making the gravel crackle dolefully. Claire could count exactly how many steps it took the two of them to reach the door. When they knocked, she waited a few seconds so that it wouldn't look like she was standing in the front entranceway. She opened the door, and Lily stepped inside glumly. Liam gulped and gave an awkward grin.

"I guess I'll see you around! . . ."

Lily turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah . . . See you . . ."

She waved, and although the gesture was as thin as smoke, Liam returned it. He then gave Claire a sharp nod and strutted back to his car. She closed the door. After taking a deep breath, she turned to Lily.

"So. How was it?"

Gradually, Lily's smile disappeared. It was replaced with a quivering lip and wet eyes. Claire put her hand over her mouth.

"Lily . . ."

She reached out to hug her, and when she did, she burst into tears.

"Oh, Mama, it was awful!" she sobbed, "Everything was going fine, but I screwed it all up! I knocked over a candle and- and- . . . I'm so _embarrassed_ , I could die!"

Claire sniffed, feeling tears of her own pricking at her eyes.

"Don't cry, baby. Don't cry. It's going to be okay . . ."

Owen thundered down the stairs in panic.

"What's wrong?!"

Lily wailed.

"I'M A CLUMSY IDIOT!"

Claire rocked her back and forth in comfort.

"No, sweetie, it wasn't your fault."

She sniffled miserably.

"You don't understand. You weren't there."

Claire came very close to admitting her guilt right then, but Lily wiped her eyes and lay down on the couch, draping her arm over her face dramatically.

"I screwed up. I screwed up big time. The worst part is that I really like him, and I think he likes me back . . . well, not anymore, now that I've ruined everything."

Claire bit her lip and sat down beside her. She cradled her head and patted her hand, hoping she wasn't coming off as patronizing.

"Lily, baby, you didn't ruin anything. If he doesn't like you, that's _his_ fault."

"But it was going so well until I messed it up! I ruined my chance to make a good first impression!"

Claire turned Lily's head so that their eyes met.

"Listen, Lilyboo, he's not going to think any less of you because of one mistake. You're still friends, at the very least. First dates don't really mean anything. You're allowed to make a mistake or two."

Lily pouted.

"But what about you? Wasn't _your_ first date amazing?"

Claire froze, then started to snicker. Her laugh grew louder and louder until it was practically an insane cackle. Across the room, Owen crossed his arms. Claire calmed herself down and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Lily, when your father took me on our first date, he made a complete ass of himself. I never, ever, _ever_ thought we'd get married."

Owen frowned grumpily.

"Well, I wasn't the _only_ one who made the date a disaster."

Claire shrugged.

"Granted, I made a few mistakes too, but that's okay. The whole point of a first date is to figure out whether you like the person or not."

"I really like Liam . . . but it's hopeless."

The phone rang. Owen gave them a quick wave.

"I'll get it."

As he walked into the kitchen, Claire pulled Lily closer.

"If you really like him, it might be worth it to go out with him again. Just remember that you can't decide whether or not you want to spend the rest of your life with someone based on one date."

Lily gave a shaky sigh.

"I'd like to see him again, but there's no way he'd ever say yes . . ."

Owen peeked around the corner with the phone in his hand.

"It's Liam."

Lily whimpered and covered her face with a decorative pillow. Claire gave him an apologetic look.

"I don't think Lily wants to talk right now."

Owen covered the receiver with his hand.

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him she's gone to sleep."

He lifted the phone to his ear and gave a false smile, which was pointless because Liam couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry. She's gone to sleep."

Claire and Lily leaned forward, trying to hear Liam's voice through the phone as he replied. Owen nodded and covered the receiver again.

"He says I should tell you to call him back tomorrow. He wants to go on another date. He found a restaurant without candles-"

Lily bolted across the room and grabbed the phone.

"YES! YES! I'LL DO IT!"

There was a surprised reply from the other end. Lily's face lit up, and she twitched excitedly.

"Yes! Of course I am! Let me just check with my parents."

She turned to Claire.

"Am I free next Saturday?"

She nodded. Lily grinned excitedly and carried the phone into the other room.

"I'm all set. Listen, about that incident with the candle . . ."

She closed the door behind her. Owen stepped forward to eavesdrop, but Claire held him back, shaking her head slowly. He sighed, then made his way over to the couch, holding his head in his hands. Claire elbowed him gently, then kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about her. I think she's more mature than we give her credit for."

Owen looked back at the closed door with a worried frown.

"This is hard."

"Of course it is. It's parenting. No one ever said it was going to be a breeze."

Owen nodded.

"You're right. I can't believe we've fought off killer dinosaurs, and this still ended up being the scariest part of our life."

Claire smiled.

"Yeah . . . But it's worth it. It's so, so worth it."

 **The End**


End file.
